


Del caos somos y al caos volvemos

by JervisCrane



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Based on Hellraiser Inferno, Minor Character(s), Minor Violence, Rewrite
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JervisCrane/pseuds/JervisCrane
Summary: Atado al infierno, Raiden ve que es el culpable de que sus amados guerreros están condenados a la muerte y Havik no hace mas que abrir sus ojos.





	Del caos somos y al caos volvemos

**Author's Note:**

> No soy dueño de el guion de Hellraiser; Inferno, solo tome la escena final para reescribirla como u nuevo de lo que Havik es, ya que aunque me gusta el personaje, veo que puede ser del que toma el rumbo de un personaje que puede burlarse de la muerte de forma casi poética, representándolo como algo mas educado para conseguir victimas en el nombre del caos.
> 
> El titulo no es lo mejor o acorde, tal vez luego lo cambie.

—Todo es un reto, ¿Cierto, Raiden?

Como un juego de ajedrez, tal vez. Las piezas se mueven, al parecer sin sentido, pero siempre hacia un objetivo. Asesinar al rey. ¿Y quién es el rey en este juego, Dios del trueno? 

Esa es la pregunta que debes hacerte a ti mismo. ¿No reconoces a tu propia carne? ¿A tu espíritu?– 

El clérigo se mantuvo frente al Dios encadenado, jugando con su Kamidogu en el aire mientras mantenía sus ojos inyectados en sangre directo con aquellos luminiscente. No fue hasta sus últimas palabras, que aquellos monjes shaolin, defensores de la tierra, infectados con el código de sangre.

Señalando con su mano y cuchilla al descendiente de sangre peleadora como su carne y al elegido como su espíritu.

—Es el eterno estribillo de los vivos y muertos. Confiesan su ignorancia y ruegan piedad. “Por favor, ayúdenme. No entiendo nada.” Está es la vida a la que te condenaste. Las personas que heriste. Los apetitos que saciaste. ¡Has destruido tu propia pureza! ¡Dejaste que tú carné consumiera a tu espíritu!– 

Pronto volvió a extender sus manos hacia los monjes infectados, puestos de rodillas y con las cabezas gachas.

—Eres tu propio rey. Y este es el infierno caótico que has creado para ti mismo. –  
Dejo que el monje con sangre de un valiente guerrero se levantará, el cual miraba al dios frente a él con un ceño fruncido que solo se podía comparar como la cruel mirada de la ira y el odio encarnados.

Pronto, este tomo el Kamidogu que le fue extendido cuando llegó por detrás del elegido, posicionando la cuchilla de su arma en el cuello ajeno, comenzando a perforar la piel lentamente mientras movía el objeto de lado a lado. Podía simplemente decapitar a su contrario de un tajo con su sombrero, pero no le darían al dios la nula satisfacción de ver que su pupilo tuvo una muerte rápida e indolora.

Dejando que la sangre escurra entre sus dedos y que los leves gruñidos del elegido sonarán en el vacío del reino caótico, permitiendo que el dios cerré sus ojos y baje la mirada mientras sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas que no se permite soltar, aún por aquellos dos hombres los cuales crío como suyos. 

—Tu carne asesina a tu espíritu. 

—¡AHHHH!

—Oh si, Raiden. Si. Te has abandonado a ti mismo. –

El monje dejo caer el kamidogu ensangrentado al suelo en un sonido contundente cuando terminó su obra, permitiendo que la sangre del otro hombre brote y manche el suelo bajo si.   
Se posiciono al lado del clérigo del caos, desenterrando un último Kamidogu de su propio pecho para mostrarlo al dios.

—Solo queda un Kamidogu, Dios del trueno. Solo queda una muerte. –

El humano infectado se acercó frente al Dios del trueno, dejando que el espectro y su sombra sujetarán con fuerza los ganchos en su rostro, jalando cada vez con más fuerza, al punto que casi se podían ver líneas de sangre escurriendo no solo de sus perforaciones, sino de su rostro estirado del que pronto no quedaría nada.

El espectro y su clon jalaron cada vez más la piel, dejando que el humano frente a si mire aún con esa mirada fulminante al Dios que lo condenó a infierno en vida. 

—Escapa...– escupió Raiden en agonía cuando sintió como el espectro clavaba su guadaña en su espalda, comenzando a partir lentamente su cuerpo a la mitad. —...De aquí. 

—Esto es todo. Esto es el caos, y estás en el. – 

Finalizó Havik, dejando a la vista de Kung Lao como el dios pronto fue despojado de su rostro y posteriormente fuese partido a la mitad


End file.
